Can You Deal With the Pain?
by SmogRFRLily
Summary: Things were going great for Travis, his radio station was one of the best, he was on the verge of having Lily become his girlfriend, and his friendship with Ray and Robbie was going great. But then, his mom's boyfriend Jake moves in.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, Lily Randall woke up. It was 6:00 a.m., so she got ready for school. As soon as she got ready, she went in the kitchen, grabbed a NutriGrain bar and a bottled water, and went into the garage.  
  
"Mom!" she yelled. "I'm taking your car to school today!"  
  
"Okay, bring it back in one piece!" her mother yelled back.  
  
She put all of her things in the car, but she had to get the keys and her cell phone. She ran inside and got the keys, then she went into her rom to pick up the cell phone. It started to ring, so she looked on the screen to see that Robbie was calling her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lil, it's Robbie."  
  
"I know. What's up?"  
  
"I've got a dentist appointment to go to. Call Travis and tell him to play the tapes I have made already for today's show. I set them on his chair."  
  
"Will do. Have fun at the dentist!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will." said Robbie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Travis was awakened by his cell phone ringing to one of Lily's fave songs, "Shady Lane" that he put on there. Lily loved hearing that song, it's what made her get into playing the guitar, and gave her her radio name.  
  
"Hello?" Travis said groggily.  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." she laughed.  
  
"I'm up, I was just....umm...doing my morning meditation?"  
  
"Oh mmmhmmm sure, but I called to tell you that Robbie can't make it to the station today because he's got an dentist appointment. I think he has to have a root canal or soemthing like that, but anyways, he pre-recorded some tapes for you to play for today's show."  
  
"Okay." he said, still trying to wake up.  
  
"See ya at school Trav!" she said happily.  
  
"Likewise...ahhhhh....bye."  
  
He slowly got up and put his cell phone on his dresser. He walked out, got dressed and did some morning meditation.  
  
He got his backpack and his cell and headed out the door.  
  
He saw his mom's boyfriend standing in front of the door.  
  
"Where ya goin' sport?" he said.  
  
"I'm going to school Jake..." he said softly. "But first, I'm getting me some breakfast..."  
  
"You do that. Always have a good mind ready for school." he said. He had a glare in his eye, the same glare he had when something wasn't right. Travis was scared of Jake, after 6 months ago, when his mom started dating him. Travis could always tell when something was wrong with him.  
  
Travis got a glass out of the cuboard and got out the orange juice. Jake stood by the oven and watched him with serious interest.  
  
Travis poured the glass of O.J. and went to put the orange juice up when he accidentally knocked over the glass, the glass shattering all over the floor.  
  
Travis, frightened, started picking up the. Jake grabed him by the back of his neck.  
  
"Better start being a little bit more careful wtih your hands sport, never know what trouble they'll get you in to..."  
  
Jake threw Travis down right onto the glass. Travis laid there for a minute, throbbing in pain. He got up to find a piece of glass sticking into his leg, and it was bleeding. Bad. He had glass all over him, but he could not run up to his rom adn change. He would be late for school. 


	3. Chapter 3

"RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Arghhh..." he slowly got up.  
  
"Ray, when you get home today, you are grounded from your Playstation!" his mom yelled furiously.  
  
"But Mommmmmmm....." he whined. "I've almost beaten Sauron to a bloody pulp in level 38 on Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"That is what you get for not setting your alarm." she yelled back.  
  
Ray shook his head. "Yeah, I know, you told me once."  
  
"I TOLD YOU OVER 10 TIMES, RAY BRENNAN!!!" she yelled back.  
  
He got up and put on his clothes, fixed his hair, grabbed breakfast, got his cell phone and backpack, and he went off onto Henry Roscoe High School, on his beloved bike.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys," Lily said. "Anything new?"  
  
Travis looked up. "No, just listening to a few mixes I made yesterday."  
  
"Ooh, can I listen?" Lily said.  
  
"Well, that might ruin the surprise." he said with a mysterious look on his face.  
  
"Oh c'mon Trav let her listen, there is no surprise he just doesn't want you to listen because he thinks is sucks." Ray commented.  
  
"Ray, do you have an off switch? You haven't been able to shut up ALL DAY." Lily said.  
  
"Arghh, it's the constant pressure of being a teenager stuck in a life of hidden emotions, being caught up in all teenage difficulties and--" Ray was cut off.  
  
"Ray, this is all about you not being able to play your Playstation. I know it's leading up to that." Travis said.  
  
"Yes. You caught me. I-I don't see how I will live..." Ray started going into panic. "WHAT IF MY MEORY CARD FORGOT TO SAVE AGAIN??????"  
  
"Umm...yeah, anyways Trav, you look really upset. Are you okay?"  
  
Travis was in a trance. "Oh, yea yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I dunno, you just look really upset. Are you sure nothings wrong, you can tell me, just make sure Ray doesn't hear."  
  
"Lil, can we take a walk before the bell rings?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she replied.  
  
They walked out to the front of the school and sat by the bench by the flagpole.  
  
"Lily, I have something to tell you." he said.  
  
"Okay Travis." She looked down at his khaki pants. She could see a faint blood. Then she looked on his shirt, and saw even more little stains.  
  
She held his hand.  
  
"Travis, what do you want to tell me? Is everything okay with you?" she said panicked.  
  
He hesitated. "Lily, I-I-I gotta go."  
  
"Travis!" she yelled.  
  
Travis ran back into the school and went into his classroom.  
  
Ray was sitting on top of his desk, there were only a few minutes until the bell rang for class to begin.  
  
"Hey, you guys just took off! Did you tell Lily how you feel about her Swami?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ray," Travis grabbed his arm and squeezed it.  
  
Ray scremed like a little girl.  
  
"Don't EVER call me Swami." he said.  
  
"Sorry..." Ray said. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Lily got out of school, she went straight to RFR. Then, after that she went to Mickey's Discs and got a tall glass of Coke.  
  
She finished her Coke and started looking around at the CDs. She bought a CD by the Ramones, put it in her CD player and sat down on the red couch and listened to it. Then, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wiwy, iths Wobbie. I jutht got owt of the dentisths offith. How waths the thow?"  
  
"Ummm...it was great Robbie. How are your teeth?"  
  
"They hurt wike cwap. I had a root canal. Never get thoshe."  
  
"I'll be sure to take care of my teeth, hey has Travis beem seeming a little bit, I dunno, down to you?"  
  
"I haven't noticthed, why?"  
  
"Well today, he took me out to the front of the school and we sat down, and he said he had something to tell me. Then I saw--" She was cut off.  
  
"Hoewd on Wiwy, I'm bweakin' up." Robbie said.  
  
There was some static on the other end.  
  
"Anywaths, where were we?"  
  
Lily saw Travis walk by Mickey's.  
  
"Robbie, I'm gonna call you back. Bye." and then, she hung up  
  
She ran out of Mickey's.  
  
"Travis! Wait up!" she yelled.  
  
Travis slowed down his pace, but didn't stop.  
  
"Travis, what was with you today? You've been ignoring me!"  
  
"Lily, please, I've had a hard day today."  
  
"Travis, do you want to talk? Please let me just--"  
  
"LILY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled at her.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Travis, DON'T yell at me for trying to help you, I care about you and I love you, and I will do anything to help you, but NEVER yell at me for helping!" Lily yelled back with tears in her eyes. She ran back to Mickey's got her CD player and went back home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Travis walked inside his door, when he heard Jake call for him. Travis ran upstairs and locked his door. He would do anything to get out of there.  
  
"Hey sport, wanna come play some golf with me?" he said.  
  
"No, I'm..doing homework." he said.  
  
"Travis, please. I know why you won't come out. Because you think I'm violent, you think I will hit you. Well, Travis I will NOT hit you! So quit thinking things about me that are not true! I would never hit you!"  
  
Travis froze. Those words "I would never hit you!" echoed in his mind. He took one of his old baseball bats and hit the wall. This made Jake get even madder. So Jake busted the door down and came in.  
  
"Travis, you know I would never hit you, or ever hurt you," he took Travis's arm and squeezed it really really tight. "Right Travis?"  
  
Travis hesitated, and then slowly shook his head yes.  
  
The next day at school, Travis had a mark in the shape of a hand on his arm.  
  
Lily walked down the hall, and Travis stopped her. She took a step the other way, but Travis stepped in front of her.  
  
"Lily, please." he said. "Can we talk?"  
  
"I don't know Travis, can we? Because you seem like you never want to talk to your best friend now. When they try to help, you yell at them, and that hurts."  
  
"Lily, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't need to blow up at you like I did. I was just so upset because of--"  
  
"Because of who?" Lily asked.  
  
"Umm...no one Lily. You don't need to worry about it. Can we meet, tonight, at Timberlin Park? I've got something to tell you..."  
  
"Hmm...well, okay. This must be very serious, if we're not meeting at Mickey's like we usually do." she said.  
  
He shook his head. "It is." 


	6. Chapter 6

Lily sat on the bench, that was by the pond. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Travis." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey Lily, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But I have to be back at the house at 11:00. Mom's orders." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Travis chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to get you back on time."  
  
"Travis, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"This is hard to say. I've...never really done this before, so I'll try my best."  
  
"Okay..." Lily said.  
  
"Lily...ummm...I like you. I mean, I like you more than a friend, and I hope you feel the same way about me. I've felt this way about you ever since I met you. I remember seeing you at Mickey's learning to play your guitar. I helped you record your first single, and you got mad at me for not saying it was by Shady Lane. But I didn't care, I told you that you would see a good side to say it was the real person, Lily Randall. Everybody likes Lily Randall, especially me. And I can never forget that kiss, that kiss was wonderful. It was a kiss from Lily Randall, whom everbody likes." he said.  
  
He looked up at Lily. Lily slowly smiled.  
  
"I like you too Travis, and I always have, ever since I saw you. I still remember that kiss, and even though I felt bad about betraying Audrey, I loved it."  
  
Travis tucked Lily's hair behind her ear, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
When he got back from Timberlin Park, it was only 10:30.  
  
"Yes, on curfew!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey sport."  
  
He turned around to see Jake standing there with a smile on his face. He put his arm around Travis's neck. Travis winced, for hew still hurt from yesterday where Jake grabbed him by the neck.  
  
Travis was relieved when he heard his mom, Rose, say, "Hey Travis. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was at Mickey's, helping him unload a new shipment of CD's he just got in."  
  
"Oh, I was worried." his mom laughed. "Well, you beter head up to bed now. Tomorrow's Tuesday, and this is your last week of school. And by the way, are you going to that End of the Year dance with your friend Lily? She's such a sweet girl. And creative, I'll tell you. She plays that guitar like she's a rock star!"  
  
"Yeah I might be going with her. I'm not sure if I'm even going though, Mom."  
  
His mom glanced at his arm. "Travis, what happened to your arm? Is that a bruise?"  
  
Jake got up and said, "I'm going to go to the kitchen. Want anything Rose?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." she said.  
  
Jake leaned by, pretending to give Travis a hug when he said, "If you say anything, I will make sure that you live the worst days of your life."  
  
"Mom, I'm going to bed." he said, pulling away from Jake. "Good night."  
  
"Night sweetie."  
  
Lily woke up, got dressed, and did the usual thing she always did in the mornings. She decided to walk today, maybe she could see Travis walk...or he might ride his scooter and give her a ride.  
  
She knew she was thinking all sorts of goofy thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Her and Travis together? She knew it was meant to be! She smiled all the way to school.  
  
Out in the front of the school was an ambulance, several police cars, and paramedics running in and out of the school.  
  
"Oh no...not Travis...please not Travis..." she thought to herself.  
  
She saw Robbie standing in the crowd.  
  
"Robbie!" she yelled. Robbie looked over, and waved for her to come over to him. She did as she was told, but she was worried about Travis.  
  
"Hey Robbie," she said in a worried voice. "Where's Travis? Is he okay?"  
  
"Travis is fine, but..." he stopped.  
  
"But what Robbie? Oh no, it can't be..." she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"It is..." he said.  
  
"Ray? Oh my god." she said. "Robbie, what happened?"  
  
"...They found Ray in a bathroom stall, lying in the floor. No one will tell us what happened. Thats all we know." Robbie had tears in his eyes now.  
  
Travis walked out of the school. Lily started to walk over towards him, but Robbie caught her arm.  
  
"Lily, I wouldn't go over there right now."  
  
"Why not Robbie?" she said crying. "I NEED to talk to Travis."  
  
"Lily!" he yelled. Everybody turned around to look at him. "Lily," he lowered his voice. "Travis was the one who found Ray there."  
  
Lily stood by Robbie in shock. She couldn't believe this. 


End file.
